TroubleMaker Prussia x Police Reader: At the Dance
by Satomi Silva
Summary: Once again... Did this last year, but I did this for Prussia's Birthday. (Sorry if its really ooc...)


"Yo! Like DUDE, Come in my office!" Your boss called you through the loud speaker. You walked down the hall leading up to your bosses room. Most of the other Policemen thought it wouldn't happen, that it couldn't be done. oh but their were so wrong. You were the first girl Cop on the team. And God, you were beautiful.

As you walked up to the door, you made sure that you were in perfect uniform. Your Police hat was on just right where it wasn't showing your forehead but showing eyes and eyebrows. Your (h/c) hair was in a bun with a few strands of hair sticking out so it can look short. You open the door.

Once you open'd the door. You find your boos eating like a whale-load of hamburgers. 'Of course, forgot it was lunch hour... In his world..' You thought which made you kinda of giggle. "Heh." Alfred smiled. "As much as I would love to sit here and make you laugh, I can't. We have some serious stuff to discuss and you have to do an important mission only you could do." Alfred's cheery voice changed. "I'm sorry to ask Sir but why am I the only one that can do this mission?" You ask in curiosity. A smirk came on to Alfred's face. "Cause your our best Cop. What other reason?" With that being said, you rose left hand to your forehead, saluted and said "Thank You Sir Jones." "Heh, no need to be so NAVYish." Alfred said with you jokingly.

After that was over with, Alfred explains your mission. "Thank you for my mission Sir." You say as usual. Alfred puts a hand on your face and says "Now go out there and don't die. I'm not gonna treat you like all these rotten men." You nodded and walked out to meet your partner Yao. "Let's go-aru?" Yao said looking at you ready for action. "Let's go." You two get in the car and drive off too the building you were assigned.

Turns out the direction your boss gave you led you to a school. 'This is odd' you thought but oh well. You can't disobey orders. You and Yao parked somewhere around the school but not in the school parking lot. You two saw that there was a dance going on that night at the school. You both sneaked in the school and dressed as if you were there for the prom. You let your hair down, it reached up to your waist and you had a dress that was as if it was torn on the side but it wasn't. Your dress was long enough to cover the gun strapped to your leg.

Yao was already waiting outside for you by the time you walked out. You two split up. Yao went to investigate one side of the school and you went to investigate the other. You got the side with the prom. You opened the prom doors only to find the Trouble Maker. Dancing with the crowd. Oh how it drove you furious to see "him". He noticed you off in the distance and started walking towards you with that cocky smile of his.

"Oh, so you finally decided to join the awesome me huh?" He said smiling at you. You think fast and put him in a head lock. "What's up with you?! Let the awesome me go!" He said as he struggled to get out. "Why? Why take up this life huh? You were one of the best Cops their was and you gave that up and started breaking the law? Why? Just answer me that.." you say looking at him. "Simple. Because I wanted to get your attention, Frau." He said as he stopped struggling to get out. You gently let him go out of you insanely strong headlock and look at him.

"But why would you want my attention?" You ask surprisingly. "What, you still don't know, chica?" A Spaniard said as he started walking up next to the left of Gilbert. "Your just as innocent as a rose pedal floating along the night breeze. You still don't get it do you?" A French said walking up to the right of Gilbert. "Ich Liebe Dich." Gilbert said as he grabbed the both of your hands. "Do you love me back?" He said as he stared into your eyes.

After a long silence between you two. You finally managed to say "I-I love you t-too..." But also you were blushing like mad. Gilbert smiled a faint smile followed by his stained red cheeks. He leaned in and kissed you. You could have sworn that the second he kissed you, fireworks went off in the background... even if you were in a school... NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE WITH GILBERT!


End file.
